tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Deck Builds
Just add your decks in below. Try to include as much information as possible. Card levels, pictures and an explanation of how the deck works (card play order, strengths, weaknesses, etc.) is highly encouraged. 26 jan 2016 - Take a headstart (By TheGodsteel) 1) Start: Use a short deck of some epics - legends you get, it might be a good idea to spend 60 wb in a box, the first card you pull out is always epic (or higher) and even single box cards are very good at the start. Search a guild (for war, raid, but also for more energy). Spend you energy to get to mission 106, this will grant you acces to mutant cards. 2) When you killed mission 106, there will be some mutants available in some previous maps. Beat Miasma lv1, Tyr Cannon lv1 and Razogoth lv1 & lv10 (in order to get Dreamhaunter) => Tyrant Unleashed Optimizer is recommend. Furthermore beat Serapherus lv1 & Protomech lv1 (in order to get ezamit Serene). Albatross lv1 & Excelsitus lv1 give you acces to the card Sage Ascendant that can help you with beating the other mutants. 3) Search for a guild that helps you with deckbuilding (this might be easier if you download the communication app Line). Meta always changes so it's a bad idea to exactly follow decks proposed here. 4) Ideally as free2play (=f2p) you should spam the new good fusions and then collect gold till the next set of new good fusions, this can help you to hit top 1k about every time. Note: most deckbuilding under this sentence is from years ago. Best of luck, TheGodsteel Your First Build (Beginner) by Anon Name: Your First Build Difficulty to build: 1/10 Faction: All Don't waste salvage points on commons or rares that can't be fused. Don't waste salvage points on early commanders. Don't use a 10 card deck. Spend salvage only on 1) epics/legendaries you may have, and 2) the following rares: Blitz Armor (Raider), Brood Walker (Bloodthirsty), Indebted Veteran (Righteous), and Terminator (Imperial). Keep any of these rares that you find, but salvage all other non-event rares and all commons. When upgrading/fusing rares, go for them in the order they're listed above. You will need at least 4 of each of these base rares, so don't sell them! Your deck will consist of the fused products of these rares and any epics or legendaries that you have. Never have more than 2 cards with more than 3 wait, and try to play a strong 2-wait on your opening turn. Initially, lvl 1 Terrogor is the best bang for your buck as a Commander. Don't waste salvage on him, but weaken is very good for the playstyle of this deck while it's young. Your next commander will be lvl 2 Brood Mother. Don't worry about focusing on the Bloodthirsty faction yet, but if you have any of the brood fusions they'll get a nice bonus. The commander you want out of the tier 3 pool (9k+ Battle Rating) is Halcyon. Halcyon boosts the armor on your Terminators, Blitzes, and any armored legendaries/epics you have; it heals your Terminators and imperial legendary/epics; and it strikes for an added edge on the first few turns. Importantly, Halcyon turns Aegis into a game-breaking card. When you're strong enough to start hunting artifacts, do the imperial ones. But you shouldn't waste salvage on Halcyon until you've got at least two powerful, near fully upgraded imperial cards in your deck, such as tier 2 fusion Terminator Mech , Aegis, Hellion, Nimbus, or Ospry. After you do that, then get Halcyon up to lvl 4 asap. You're still not a faction based build; it's better to use the other faction rare fusions than, say, Ion Strykers, Imperial APC, or Dominator. Don't be tempted by other commanders. They're a waste of points. Ultimately, the bonuses from Halcyon will be better for what you have in your deck. It costs 350 salvage points to get a maxed out tier 2 rare fusion. You need every point you can save to get one or more of each tier 2 rare fusion, and any epics/legendaries worth using (or god forbid fusing) will take an incredible amount of points. Don't waste them on suboptimal commanders! Even 50 points wasted is kind of a big deal. Raider Strike (Beginner) by MrSecretAsianMan Name: Raider Strike Difficulty to build: 1/10 Faction: Raider Focuses: Strike, Low Cooldowns, Heal Counters: Evade, Pierce -Core Cards: Malika (Commander, Rank 4), Bombardment Tank (x3, Rank 3, Common), Shrapnel Engine (x2, Rank 3, Common). -Good Cards to Add: Blitz Armor (For Rally/Armor and Rush; Rare), Hydra (For Strike 2, Armor, and Berserk; Rare), Assembly Plant (For the Rally and Weaken; Rare), Kronus (Strike All, Pierce; Epic) and Missile Silo (Huge Strike and Siege, definitely a good add; Epic), Beam Gate (You can replace Shrapnel Engine with this, it's Strike and Heal are great, and it shields your captain with Wall; Common). -Decent Cards to Add: Carbine (Strike All is good, but low survivability and long wait time; Rare), Barrage Tank (Armor and Strike is OK, but isn't supported by Raider-specific heals and rallies; Common), Ion Strykers (Strike and Heal All is great, weaken is good, but once again isn't supported by Raider-specific rallies and heals; Common). -Bad Cards to Add: Xeno Mauler (Strike all is OK, but isn't supported by Raider-specific abilities, and has a long cooldown/bad survivability on it's own; Common), Fortified Cannons (Do you really need the Siege with Shrapnel Engine? Sure it's got the Wall and Counter, but it's not necessary; Rare). -Summary: A good beginner deck where the cards aren't hard to obtain. This deck relies mostly on low cooldowns and a lot of strike. Get Bombardment Tanks out first, then Shrapnel Engines. The Bombardment Tank's 2 attack power and strike should easily get rid of low HP units with short cooldowns, and help it hack away at long cooldown units. Shrapnel Engine's Strike 1 helps take out targets really fast, and since the majority of the deck has a low cooldown, you should be able to wipe out a card pretty quickly. Bombardment Tank has armor 1 as well, making it useful and a little sustainable combined with Malika's Heal. To fill out the last five cards, you'll want to use cards like Hydra (Armor 2, Strike 2, Berserk 1) and Blitz Armor (Armor 2, Rally Raider 3), and maybe, if you're lucky, Iron Maiden, an Epic Card (Gold Edge) that syncs really well with this deck. -Expansion: Sure this deck is easy to build, and cheap, but it'll start to lack in the long run. Especially against people running Righteous Decks (a lot of Pierce and Evade and Siege with Blitz and Indebted Veteran, as well as plenty of Heal) or people running a straight Ion Stryker deck (The most annoying deck early game because of the constant Heal All 1, Strike 2, and Weaken 1). To make the deck better later on, you'll definitely need to get lucky and pull some very good Epics such as Iron Maiden (mentioned above) and Missile Silo (also mentioned above) as well as adapting the deck towards the Rally Raider deck that many veteran players hate with a burning passion. To achieve that, you'll need: Blitz Armor x3-4 (or any of it's fusion forms, Blitz Guard and Blitz Plate, which are even better), Hydra x2, Assembly Plant x2. Some good cards that'll mostly rely on your luck are the Iron Maiden, Missile Silo, and Apex (Leech, Poison, Strike All). Berserk and Rally skills are going to be your new best friends for the mid/late game on a Raider deck, because you'll be trying to knock stuff out as fast as possible. Event cards that you might see during boss events and sales that sync pretty well with both of these decks are Anvil (for the Rally, and the Protect. Both Offense and Defensive roles with Anvil) and Kronus (Strike All without the lack of compatibility that Apex has with the rally in this deck). Pursuer Rush by MrSecretAsianMan Name: The Zealot Difficulty to Build: 10/10 Faction: Mixed Counters: Jam, Counter Core Cards: Petrisis (Captain, Rank 4+), Pursuer x2 (Preferably Earnest or Zealous Pursuer) Equalizer (Preferably Divine or Sacred Equalizer) Pretty much, don't even think about touching this deck. This will be the best three card deck you'll see in a while (Especially if you've got two Zealous Pursuers and a Sacred Equalizer) You could substitute in an Aegis/Masterwork Aegis/Sculpted Aegis, but you'll want a fast heal in case you're in trouble. Summary: Make sure you pop Pursuer first. Then an Equalizer, then another Pursuer. Petrisis' Enhance Berserk 2 will make Pursuer's Berserk into a Berserk 4, and that'll take care of pretty much anything. Bloodthirsty Beatdown by MrSecretAsianMan Name: Bloodthirsty Beatdown Difficulty to build: 3/10 Faction: Bloodthirsty Focuses: Leech, Weaken, Berserk Counters: Armor, Protect, Evade Core Cards: Brood Mother (Captain, Rank 3) Scarab x4 (Long Cooldown, but Weaken All, Leech 3, and Berserk make it worth it), Scavenger x 3 (Rally All Bloodthirsty, and Leech 3 make it a sustainable support card), Corpulent Barrier OR Conversion Hall x1-2 (For the Rally and Heal, making it a valuable support card) -Good Cards to Add: Draconian Queen (This thing is invincible the second it comes off cooldown, as the weaken, poison, and leech make it practically impossible to beat in a tradeoff. Supported by Corpulent Barrier/Conversion Hall's heal, the Draconian Queen will solo your battle for sure), Brood Walker (Or any of it's fusions, Brood Lackey and Brood Minion. Brood Walker's Strike adds some good damage to finish off cards with that 1 HP left, and it's Rally All Bloodthirsty helps your Scarabs pop damage over those pesky Armor cards. Brood Minion's Enfeeble All also helps everything go smoothly) Malgoth (Hands down one of the most efficient support cards ever for Bloodthirsty, Malgoth's only got a 3 turn cooldown, and his Heal All and Rally All just helps so so so much. If you've got the god given luck or ridiculous amount of spending money to snag two, fuse them together late game to get Howling Malgoth, because he gains Berserk 1, which will be vital later on.) Sundering Ogre (This guy will become your hero. You'll be so happy when he's alive and killing everything and so sad when they finally kill him despite all the heal you dump on him since he's got the Berserk and Counter) -Decent Cards to Add: Moloch (His Poison and Leech make him alright, but he doesn't support the others very much. Sure, he'll probably benefit from the other support cards in your deck, but all in all Scavenger or Brood Walker does a better job.) Lummox (Once again, the Leech and Counter make him alright, but really he's worse than Moloch because of that god-awful long cooldown and lack of support abilities.) Bloodsucker (This thing is pretty much a Moloch and Lummox combined. He's got Leech, Poison, and Counter. Sure he's a little useful with that poison and counter, but really all he has is a guaranteed take down of whatever matches up with him. He's also kind of useless against anything with more than 1 Armor, unless you've got a lot of support in your deck) -Bad Cards to Add: Every single common bloodthirsty card not mentioned here. Summary: A deck built around long battles and the fact that it gets progressively stronger as the fight goes on. The combined effect of the Leech and Heal makes this deck's cards last fricking forever, and the Rally and Berserk make its opponent's cards last not as long. Mostly dependent on Scarab as a bruiser, and support cards either boosting the Scarab's damage (To get around Protect/Armor) or healing them. Scarab's Weaken All 1 will dampen damage, making it easier for the Heal and Leech to do it's job. This deck will be the most annoying thing your opponents go up against because either they'll use auto-fight and skip it and see the defeat screen pop up, or they'll plan out every move only to find that they can never kill anything that's not on cooldown and watch as their line of assault cards get shredded. This deck gets really put down by high Armor or Protect cards (Fortifier will make you cry) especially early match since you won't have the Rally to overcome it, and because your Leech is useless if you can't inflict damage. Expansion: This deck isn't bad, it'll carry you through mid game pretty easily, but in late game you'll need Epics to survive. Cards like Draconian Queen are a necessity, and you'll find your Scavengers are either not surviving long enough to Rally the rest of your team, or not Rallying enough. Cards like Blight Crusher will help solve that, since they're got that beautiful Rally Bloodthirsty and Strike. Grim Spectre is an even better choice with Evade, Rally All, and Enfeeble All to do that straight up support you'll need. However you'll notice that we're replacing our valued Leech with cards that do higher damage and support. This means we're either going to hope we can kill stuff really fast, or need better support cards. Blood Pool is a pretty good Structure Support, especially if you've got it's fusion (Entrails Pool, etc) and Malgoth, mentioned above, being another great Support. If you can snag Venomous Raptor, it's Leech can make it a valuable tank-buster too. Mawcor's Leech and Berserk make it one of those godsends. Its a self sustaining bruiser, and is such a great card. Other Legendary cards that you can get as rewards that are great for this deck are Tartus Scion (I swear these things are the most annoying things ever, especially it's fusion, Tartus Brood, because of the Weaken and Berserk with the low cooldown. They scale so well with Petrisis.) and Wurmsleth, as a support. Bloodthirsty Berserkers by MrSecretAsianMan Name: Bloodthirsty Berserkers Difficulty to build: 9/10 Faction: Bloodthirsty Focuses: Berserk (Obviously) Counters: Jam, Armor, Protect Core Cards: Petrisis (Captain, Rank 4+), Tartus Scion (Preferably Tartus Brood), Howling Malgoth (Or Derranged Malgoth, Rank 4+), Mawcor (Or any of his fusions. Mawnage will kill everything.), Razogoth's Heir (Or any of his fusions), Entrails Pool (Or Entrails Bog, for support.), Sundering Ogre (Or any of his fusions, Rupture Ogre is pretty much way too overpowered at this point) -Good Cards to Add: Pretty much, this thing is a late game deck that will either require a TON of luck to build, or a TON of money to blow. There isn't much need for anything to be added, but if you feel like a Mystic Obelisk would be nice or something, by all means go for it. -Decent Cards to Add: Look at Good cards to add. You really shouldn't feel like adding anything else -Bad Cards to Add: Anything without Berserk or some sort of insane support qualities. Summary: You pretty much pop down the Berserk Card with the lowest cooldown, then a support, and then put your deck on auto and watch it wreck stuff up. Remember, cards with a low attack power should probably be placed after your Rally support. Also, I know this deck is nearly impossible to build, but hey, if you've got $100 bucks you wanna blow, by all means go for it. Expansion: Is there really any need for expansion at this point. Stryker Spam (SS) Commander: Octane *10x Ion Strykers (any lvl) Bloodthirsty Leech The Weaks and Strike (LTW) Beginner/Moderate Build Commander: Terrogor or Ascaris *3x Scarab (optional 2x Scarab and 1x Lummox) *2x Scavenger (optional 1x replaced by an Ion Stryker or Redeemer) *3x Redeemer (optional 2x Redeemer 1x Ion Strykers) *1x Conversion Hall *1x of any favorite Epic or higher card (example: Iron Maiden for extra Strike) Note: This deck becomes super effective when all cards are at max levels. For this deck to work, all Scarabs should be at max levels to get its important effect (Weaken All effect). Scarabs have the Berserk effect which boost its attack by 1 every attack it makes. The deck power comes from Weakening all of your opponent's cards while Leeching them to keep your cards alive. This build has high survivability with good Strike ability potential. This build is recommended for early starters and is considered a very good build to get you around the 3k range and beat some opponents with even stronger cards. Tips: Playing the higher turn cards would be a recommended thing but try getting out one of the scavengers earlier on to help rally all your cards following it. If you decided to play Lummox and draw him on your first turn, use him first for his Counter ability. Weakness: This build does not have any Piercing ability unless you add a Smog Tank for one of the Epic cards. High armored deck can be a little more harder but don't resist because the power of your leech/heals will win you the game No problem. - Neil Thomsen Berserking Madness by TigerLust Commander: Typhon Vex lvl 4 (or higher) for Enhance All Berserk. *5x Berserk cards - preferably with Berserk 2 such as Iron Maiden, Mawcor, Tartarus Scion, Fortifier, Thunder Crag *3x Healing cards - such as Vigil, Sanctuary, Absorption Shield, Ospry *2x your best Epic or Legendary card (great if one has Pierce and one had Siege) With this build, you want to play your fastest striking Berserk from the start. If it's a card with Berserk 2 on face, with the commander bonus you are looking at 3x Berserk. After just a few couple of turns with 3x berserk, the initial card(s) can instant-kill anything! The rest is really just there to provide support for your leading berserks. I had started with Neil Thomsen 5x-Scarab build (build directly above), and working towards this right now. With the current event, most of us have a Tartarus Scion as well as one or two other solid Berserk cards. Just fill out the rest of your Berserk quota with Scarab's till you get better cards to play in. With this build, you want to be sure to take advantage of the Rally Raider 1-3 from the commander, and having an Iron Maiden is a great card for this as that also has Berserk 2 when maxed. Another option is a high end Raider card such as a Havoc Alpha, Stag Beetle or Soulsteel Mount. I don't quite have the build in place myself (because the Heal All's has evaded me thus far) but the build is still very good even with only part of this in place and took me to over 20,000 even with four Scarabs as place holders. Apex The Destroyer by ZeroGoCZ With this deck you always win. I can fight with 5000 player and I always win. Missions become easy too. I recommend only one thing - this work best with 5 and 6 cards, because more cards means smaller chance to get first card in battle -- Apex. Commander: Terrogor max lvl *1x Apex max lvl *1x or 2x Scarab lvl 3 (or higher) *2-3 additional cards and one of them I recommend must have Siege skill An example deck is shown on the right. Xeno Overlord Complete Control Try this build if you can. It is hard to get but works quite well. Commander: Halcyon, Nexor, or Constantine as high as possible *Every card in the deck Xeno Overlord max level The commanders all help their Armor, then they Weaken All by 2, they have 5 Attack normally, and they Strike All 1. Basically unless someone has a lot of Pierce, you Weaken them so much that you never get hurt, and your Strike will help kill their pesky Armored cards too. Imperial Armoured Aggro (IAA) by Nazroth (Easy) At the start i would like to point out that some of above decks are high level tech that require you to have a bunch of good cards. Well I've played some time and get almost nothing out of gold packs and reinforcement. Most of players choose to mingle fractions concentrating on one or two abilities and adding up some extra punch like siege or berserk. It is a nice way to go but to get all those cards required for a combo build deck you have to reinforce a lot or just get lucky. I was forced to play against 'Leech/Weaken/Berserk' and 'Rally All Righteous/Armor' decks and had a lot of trouble to get out of fight victorious, not to mention my determination to play almost mono Imperial deck. Being under constant assault of high toughness leeching, healing all, Weakening all, Berserking and Piercing ultra creatures I've realised that Imperials actually have something in them - something that makes them capable of withstanding such punish and win. Here is my build: Tier 1: 3000+ *Commander: Cyrus lvl4 *2x Terminator lvl 4 *2x Imperial APC lvl 4 *2x Dominator lvl 3/4 *3x Ion Stryker lvl 3 *1x Revolver Gameplay with Tier 1 always looks similar: You want to start with a Terminator so that you have a strong 'Rally All' armoured bastard, that would be healed by your commander and due to his Armour 2 will withstand a lot of punish. If no Terminator is at hand just play aggro with Imperial APC or build up with Ion Stryker. Both are tougher than it seems and boost the rest of the chain. Your opponent will probably start with a high delay assault card or some good all-benefit structure so it is up to you to feel the combat pace correctly. If you have some time you may want to build your damage by playing delay 3 cards (Ion Stryker, Terminators) but if you see that your opponent is too fast for you to benefit from Weaken/Rally All skill in time to stop his high damage cards - just play Dominators and Imperial APCs in vital points of the chain to deal fast damage and cripple still delayed cards. To win you will have to be faster and outsmart yor opponent's deck. You will also need Dominator and/or a Revolver in a good spot to deal as much damage as possible and survive with help of the rest of your chain. With IAA Tier 1 build I was able to complete all standard missions up to 'Kor' and full 'Rise of the Ancients' event (but not above basic lvl). I was also able to level up through multi-player attacking much stronger foes (strongest of those available at any time). The key in multiplayer is to choose the strongest opponents with the less advanced heroes so that you will get a lot reward by winning and eventually give almost nothing if losing. You should be able to ultrakill Ion Stryker/similar Spam and bring Bloodthirsty Leech to a stop through constant shelling and punctual high damage . Against other deck builds you should at least have a chance (Ok maybe not against 'mega-easy to collect Apex - ultra two Legendary Epic destroyer tech ;/) After you level up a bit you may want to take this deck against 10k-12k players. I was able to salvage some crap and after hitting the Halcyon commander home with 9k - right now I virtually overkill 2/5 attacked opponents always choosing those that are 2k or higher than me if available. The other 3/5 is like rolling a coin but there is still a chance to win. Here is the build at the moment: Tier 2: 9000+ *Commander: Halcyon lvl 4 (or higher) *2x Terminator lvl 4 *2x Imperial APC lvl 4 *2x Dominator lvl 3 (or higher) *3x Ion Strykers lvl 3 *1x Sanctuary lvl 4 (or higher) Right now you've already noticed that not much had changed. Well that is because I haven't hit any Epic/Legendaries except Sanctuary, Smog Tank and a Nimbus. And don't get me wrong - I have tried yet everything that I've got from reinforce were another Terminator/Dominators/Imperial APCs XD So where are the ultra Epic's? They aren't needed to earn gold, Artefacts = Cards = Salvage Points. What you will need is the determination to play and I wish you good luck, hunting Epic/Legendaries to boost this deck and take it higher than I have. Best regards, Nazroth Righteousness This was a deck I used until I got the epic cards I wanted to improve the deck. The commander is an epic, but the assult units and structures are all rares. *Commander: Empress (max. level for heal all and rally all ) *3x Knight (max. level for counter and healing ) *2x Angelwing (max. level for highest attack and health) *2x Honor-Bound Veteran (max. level for heal all 2 ) *2x Adytum (max. level for rally 2 and low delay) Empress embraces the core concept of the deck by both healing and rallying all your assult units every turn. The knights are the main attack units since they deal the most damage induvidually, with a base attack of 4, pierce 3, and damage on the opponent's turn with counter 2. The Angelwings offer a good defence with their 13 health and the rally all boosts your non-knight units into becoming fearsome attackers. The Honor-Bound Veterans offer a respectable heal-all base, recovering the health of all units rather than the random target the other cards provide, and ultimately doing more healing than any other card. Finally, the Adytums offer some rallying, or protect your commander from random attacks. A couple things to take note of with this build: first, there is no seige in the deck at all. This can be rectified with 2-3 Blitz, although Blitz is a generally awkward card that dilutes the healing and rallying power of the deck. Finally, This deck is very powerful - it only stopped working for me when my opponents became powerful enough to 1-shot kill the Knights. Anything short of that power, and this deck would simply heal away all the damage the following turn. Hope this helps, Unuoctium Dual Apex, Dual Blitz Plate by karmatronics Commander: Barracus lv6 (enfeeble all is crucial) *2x Blitz plate (oh my those are strong) *2x Apex (will be fused in future) *1x Tartarus Scion (more enfeeble all) *1x Masterwork Aegis (I dont even know why this is in my deck, I might throw it out) *one or two situational cards, everything should be maxed out A bit slow, but good until 60k points. Rude Man's Deck Commander : *Terrogor Assault : *3x Xeno Overlord * 2x Garrison Fortifier * 3x Scarab * 1x Apex Dynamo Structure: * 1x Sacred Sanctuary Basicly this is an all dominant deck. By doing massive damage to your opponent allies with Xeno Overlord and Apex Dynamo, due to their Strike all ability. With the help of Scared Sanctuary I double the damage with its Rally all ability and own the board in seconds. Also making it hard for them to do damage to my allies, I have Scarab and Terrogor. To make it even harder take my allies out I also have Garrison Fortifier with his Protect all ability and Scared Sanctuary for the Heal all ability. Ever since I establish this built, I haven't lost a single match against anyone. Just make you everyone is maxed out and enjoy the game. 'DECK 100k FTP:' 'Commander: Barracus' 'Assault: Starformer; Xeno Overlord; Apex; Omega; Blitz Plate; Razor Maiden.' This deck is bassic, for free to play but kill almost decks 75k to 100k in pvp. Lot of Strike and Enfablee to every card attack te enemy in same time, dont give the chance to put the deck the all deck down. SonsOfThanatos: build your deck and advices for beginners When starting: * Blitz Armor is the only card you want to spend SP on, anything else is a waste. Fuse them when you can, and fuse them again for the greatest low level card Blitz Plate. * Once you have 2 Blitz Plate(any more is a waste if you plan on ranking up 100,000+ BR) you can poop on my chest and start considering epic cards. Do not start building it if you cannot fuse it to quad level. A good card is Iron Maiden, you can build a Tumblox with only two epic cards (look for other fusion requiring only 2 epic cards). * You want fast activating cards, they make a huge difference in guild wars and brawls. A delay 1 card will likely kill most delay 4 cards. * Learn to sim and love it. TyrantSim & Co will let you optimize your deck better than some back of the envelope calculations or following the hype. * Trim your deck: some cards will become less effective over time and might hinder your deck. * If you do not want to build a deck focused on one faction (hard or expensive), Barracus is probably your best choice as Commander. * Do not spend any SP on a commander, before you have unlocked your commander of choice. * Do not salvage epic, legendary or vindicator cards, keep them for fusion later on. * If you are going to spend real money: ** extra energy has the best long term value ** the web based version is cheaper than android, android is cheaper than iOS. ** If you are planning on spending several hundred dollars, try to wait and buy the one time epic packs that come with war bonds. You get more war bonds than if you just bought war bonds and you get an epic on top of it. After you buy a bunch of those(or if you don't want to wait, you can skip that step, but you will miss out on value), just buy the raider faction pack and fuse all of your bulldozers and iron maidens into lead dozers and razor maidens, and fuse them into shock disruptors. * Use the skip button, you'll be spending less time in the game. (unless you're in a guild war or guild raid, in which case you want to get as much value out of your attacks as possible.) * Most commanders are good for building a Deck around a faction (with skills like Protect All Righteous), only a few commanders are good for building a deck around skills (most notably Barracus and Petrisis are the two legendary commanders with skills not tied to a specific faction). Stimpack: Deck by Acorndian (UT) Faction: Righteous Free to Play Focus: Healing and Rallying Commander: Constantine Assault: * Zodiac Harbinger x 4 * Halerift * Blink Providence * Roving Pariah * Divinity Prime * Dreamhaunter * Smite Forger Some small notes to this deck, as it is obvious, this deck specializes in keeping itself alive while at the same time getting its attack increased. The heavy hitter is in fact the Halerift. This deck also works fairly well if you do not have the event reward cards (Halerift and Divinity Prime) since they can be supplemented with other cards from base set fusions such as a secondary Smite Forger and Secondary Roving Pariah. Though with the synergy that this deck provides, it is also hard to create without a good amount of luck or a fairly fat wallet. This deck has been tested against the Deiro's GT151k and has a 98% win rate given the default build and about a 71% win rate on surge in GT151k. A similar deck was implemented before getting Dreamhaunter in order to get the last Dreamweaver for Dreamhaunter. This is a hard deck to get together since it requires a long time requirement to get together. Cards such as Blink Providence, Divinity Prime, and Halerift have been known to sim out with other cards depending on your inventory so some cards like The Salvation, Spirited Geist (reward), Seize (reward), Deathsteel Falcion, Honorable Samurai, Sacred Sanctuary and Bridge of Destiny are also good cards that can be swapped into this deck. For lower BRs, Precursor Idealist is an okay card but should be avoided since it does not fit well after getting other cards. Other commanders to consider are Arkadios and Empress. Ultimate deck (Only For Pros) Assaults:1x The Salvation 2x Deserted baughe 1x Smite forger 1x Astral strutter 1x Divinity Prime 1x Ultimata Rage Fueled And Four other op cards (Choose yourself the other 4 cards) The commander is Arkadios ultra.Now will u have Super good healing and u need a Extreme barrager too)))))) Category:Raider Category:Armor / Beserk Category:Hard to obtain Category:Good Deck